centurion_fight_optimserfandomcom-20200214-history
Installation
Centurion is available for Windows computers. For other platforms see here. To install Centurion on your computer, follow these steps: * Download. Download Centurion from this page. From version 1.3.0.3 onwards you'll get a so-called self-extracting archive with the version number in the name, for example Centurion.v1.3.0.3.exe. * Unzip. Double-click the file in Windows Explorer to start extraction: ** A window will open titled "7-Zip self-extracting archive". ** Use the "..." button to point to a folder into which Centurion will be extracted. Here are a few recommendations regarding how to choose this folder: *** When you install Centurion for the very first time, choose a new folder such as C:\Program Files\Centurion oder C:\Centurion. It might also be a good idea to put the version number in there: C:\Program Files\Centurion\v.1.3.0.3 oder C:\Centurion\v1.3.0.3. *** If you are currently running an older version of Centurion you can place the new one right next to it (then point to a new directory neighbouring the current installation) or you can overwrite the older installation, replacing it with the new one (then point to the existing installation directory). *** When overwriting an existing installation it is HIGHLY recommended that the personal config file used by that installation resides outside the installation. Otherwise it might be overwritten by the new version and you might lose your personal configurations like generals, skills and so on! ** Click "Extract" to start the process of extraction/copying. ** This may take a moment and when overwriting an existing installation it might prompt for confirmation saying "Confirm File Replace", which you then answer with "Yes to All". * Check. Use Windows explorer to navigate to the folder you installed Centurion into. It should look somewhat like this: * Start. Double-click the Centurion.bat file that you see in the folder to start the application. The „bin“ directory contains all executable files. The „config“ directory contains a samle XML file to show what a personal config file looks like. „database“ contains information for troops, camps, adventures from the game. „doc“ has the user guide. You should never change files in this installation tree of Centurion. The files and data contained are consistent with one another and changes may lead to a loss of this consistency and unpredictable/faulty behaviour. Personal adaptations happen outside the installation folder. This also has the advantage that those changes arent lost when you upgrade to a newer version. Start Centurion Try to start Centurion now. There are two possibilities to do that: * There is a „Centurion.bat“ file directly in the installation directory or * use the “Centurion.GUI.exe” file in the "bin" folder. To start means to double-clock in Windows Explorer. Starting for the first time may take a little bit longer than subsequently, for example because your virus scanner looks at the files loaded. When starting Centurion, error messages may appear. Here are two typical ones: * Windows displays a message saying “Windows protected your PC”. Then you are running Windows 8 or later and Windows informs you that it doesn’t know Centurion yet. Use the “More Info” link and press the “Run Anyway” button. As long as you obtained Centurion from the original download page, it is safe to use. Windows won’t show this dialogue anymore after this one time. * There is a message saying that the .NET Framework isn’t available. Try to launch Centurion a second time. You may have no .NET Framework installed yet and the first attempt top launch Centurion may have caused Windows to install the .NET Framework automatically. If the second attempt fails as well, go to the Centurion download page to get a link there to download the .NET Framework 4.5.2. This takes you to a Microsoft page for the “Microsoft .NET Framework 4.5.2 (Offline Installer)”, where you simply follow the instructions. When Centurion succeeds to start, a splash screen should come up and after a moment Centurion should arrive in its main window: When you install Centurion for the first time it is highly recommended that you go through the Introductory Examples. After that it is time to configure Centurion for your own needs as described in Configuration. Switch Language Centurion currently supports 4 languages: Britisch English, American English, Czech, and German. British English is set as the default. If you want to switch to a different language, it goes like this: Tools > Settings > Language > pick your choice > Save > Restart Centurion Other Platforms via Wine There is no version for MacOS, Linux or other operating systems and there is also no online version of Centurion. Also, such versions are currently not planned because it would increase test amount significally for me as a one-man-show. However there are users of Linux and MaxOS systems that use Wine. With this you can run Windows applications on Linux and MaxOS computers. There are users of Centurion who gave me feedback that Centurion is indeed running under Wine. I have not installed Wine and I am not testing Centurion under Wine. But if you have feedback or error messages I am willing to look at them and if I can reproduce them I'll come up with a fix if possible. Category:Installation